The present invention relates to a joystick controller for electric switches, of the type which is used for controlling the operation of certain electronic games and the like. In particular, this invention is an improvement of the type of joystick controller disclosed in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 327,261, filed Dec. 3, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,166.
Prior joystick controllers, including that disclosed in the aforementioned application, include a housing enclosing a plurality of switches which may include, for example, direction control switches and a fire control switch, and handle means tiltably mounted on the housing for movement to actuate the direction control switches. The handle may include a push button for actuating the fire control switch. These prior joystick controllers are characterized by a large number of discrete parts held together by a plurality of fasteners such as screws or the like. Accordingly, the manufacture and assembly of these devices is costly and time consuming.